Hannia Sarmiento (Breathing Again)
Hannia Sarmiento is a character and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis and Pokerox27's Breathing Again. She is a former resident of the Dupree High School. Pre-Apocalypse Unknown Location Nothing is known about Hannia's life before or after the outbreak began other than she and Andrea Solis were best friends. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Esperanza Fer encounters Hannia as he gathers supplies in the infirmary, she threatens to kill him if he takes another step forward. Fer begs her to let him go, so he can help his friend, but Hannia tells him that he needs the supplies in order to help her friend. "Who?" says Fer after looking around at the empty infirmary. Hannia takes him by the hand and both venture out of the infirmary. Hannia and Fer enter to the room where Hannia's group are held. She introduces him to everybody: Majo, Hannia, Allison and Andrea, the injured one. Fer denies helping her, stating that he found the supplies and that Magdiel needs them more than Andrea. Hannia then takes him to another room where she shows him four injured survivors that need help. Fer is shocked to discover that these four survivors are Brian, Zulemmy, Jimena and Alicia, who apparently are familiar faces to him. When Andrea informs Hannia that Zulemmy has stopped breathing, she stabs Zulemmy in the head. Fer then allows Hannia to use the medical supplies as long as he can use them too to help Danna, Alicia and Jimena. Hannia asks why Alicia and Jimena are so important to him, and Fer explains that he met them in the past, adding that Jimena was his best friend. Hannia accepts the deal. Desconfianza Hannia is first seen with Andrea, discussing how they have vegetable seeds and suggesting they start a garden once the school expansion is finished. Hannia tries to get into Andrea's room after the Scavenger infiltrates the school and brutally slaughters its citizens. Andrea believes she is under attack, but opens the door to find Hannia, who is shocked to see her pointing a weapon at her. Hannia tells Andrea that she is leaving the school and came to say goodbye. Andrea refuses to let her go outside and makes Hannia help her protect her friends from the Scavengers. Whilst on guard, Hannia tells Andrea that the school is too big to protect everyone. Andrea tells Hannia not to tell her goodbye, to which Hannia replies that she won't. Later, when Joel is being chased by a Scavenger, she and Andrea leave her room to help him. Andrea shoots the Scavenger and tells Joel to come inside for protection, but Joel refuses. Hannia and Andrea go back inside. After the attack, Andrea is still on guard and calls out to Hannia, without getting any responses. Eventually, she discovers a farewell note left on the floor, she cries realizing that her friend has left the school. Azul TBA Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Hannia has killed: *Zulemmy (Before Reanimation) *Jeremy Ford *Possibly numerous counts of walkers. Appearances Breathing Again Season 2 *Esperanza *Desconfianza *Azul Category:Breathing Again Characters Category:Dupree High School